Fire Whiskey, I love you
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Sequel to: Orgy At Hogwarts! -SLASH,HPDM - Another orgy, another place, and no perverted teacher! Harry remembers that day - Draco doesn't. What do you do when you finally was able to grasp the situation and take control? Use Fire Whiskey Of Course!


_**'Emotions can show through the eyes and reach the heart. You don't need anything else to show you it either' Rens**_

_**You guys wanted a sequel to this. I did it because I knew it was sequel material. Hence…here is the next story.**_

_**Sequel to: Orgy at Hogwarts**_

_**Warning **__****__** This oneshot contains SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI. It contains lemon and a possible foursome…I said possible don't get your hopes up XD. I can barely write a proper threesome. Anyways…**_

_Harry: Is there going to be another orgy?_

_Draco: Why do I have to admit love first?_

_Seamus: Why aint I in it?!_

_**Rens: Yes there will be another orgy, because I want you too, and you are…but I just don't make any proof that you are.**_

_Seamus: That absolutely makes no sense! I want to be in it! Don't you love me?_

_**Rens: I'd love to make you the school slut but that job is taken by Harry or Draco. Blaise is definitely a school slut.**_

_Blaise: Hey!_

_Draco: - shrugs – its true._

_Ron: Then why is he always with me?_

_Draco: Cuse you're a good fuck?_

_Blaise: -gaps- That's not why!_

_Ron: Then why?_

_Blaise: I wub you of course!_

_Ron: ...- cuddles with Blaise -_

_Draco: I wanna cuddle._

_Harry: Nah. Let's have sex on the couch._

_Draco: B-B-But CUDDLE!_

_Harry: SEX!_

_Draco: I SAID CUDDLE! -takes out wand- _

_**Rens: - blinks - …Whatever. Enjoy the story and I'd love reviews – which reminds me thanks for the reviews for Orgy at Hogwarts.**_

_**Title: Fire Whiskey I love you**_

_**--**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**--**_

Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room. It has been at least two weeks since that orgy party. Harry has been going to the common room just to pace and think about this whole situation. He accepted the fact that Draco loved him but…it wasn't easy to deal with something when the person forgot.

'_I know Draco forgot about it. He wouldn't have fucking punched me in the face the morning after that damn orgy.' _Harry brought a hand to his cheek and shivered. Who knew that Malfoy could pack a punch like that? The bruise was horrible. Thank god magic existed or everyone would have fretted over him. Harry sighed.

"HARRY!"

The Golden boy groaned, Ron is coming. It seems like his friend wants to go to something again. "What now Ron?" Harry said once his happy friend was…jumping up and down in front of him.

"Guess what?"

Harry bit his lip. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

"We got invited to another orgy! Let's go!"

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose a bit. He opened his mouth to speak but Ron hushed him.

"No! Please? I promise it'll be fun. Besides you fucked Malfoy last time. Just get him drunk again and top him again."

"I don't need another bruise Ron."

"He only punched you because he's usually a topper."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Ron flushed.

Harry gaped for about five seconds. Then he tilted his head to the side and smirked. "I understand now. So that is why you stopped hexing him on sight."

Ron stuck his tongue out but went back to begging mode. "Please come with me? PLEAAASE??"

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll just be there to make sure you don't get too out of control."

"Hey, what the hell do you mean by that?" Ron crossed his arms and glared at Harry.

"I mean that you would let all the men in Hogwarts to fuck you if I'm not around."

SMACK!

"Ow. See if I go to the orgy with you now."

"NO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'M SORRY!"

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Well…I might as well go. I'll just make sure to avoid Malfoy. Or should I…try to make him remember.' _Harry smirked.

--

_**ORGY FOR ALL GAY MEN AT HOGWARTS!! – RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOMS!! TEACHERS NOT INVITED DUR!! (We're talking about how Snape walked in on the orgy last time. PERVERT!)**_

-- Orgy Party – Ravenclaw Common Room --

Harry sat on the couch. This is such a drag. He watched the same scene as last time.

'_Maybe I should just video tape this and sell it as a porno. That or I can give it to Snape as a personal birthday gift. Merlin knows that man needs to get laid. Then again I think Remus is covering that.'_ Harry thought.

Harry looked at the door. He smirked when he saw Malfoy come in. The blonde made his way through the moaning groups and sat in the uncontaminated couch Harry was in.

Harry smirk grew wider as he felt the glare at the side of his head. "Enjoying the view Malfoy?"

"In you dreams Potter – just don't come near me. I don't need to wake up with your dick in my ass again." Malfoy snorted and scooted to the other end of the couch.

Harry shrugged and glanced at the blonde. "Oh please Malfoy – you came onto me. That fact doesn't change."

"I have no reason to come onto you of all people. I have better taste than that."

Harry smiled. "Oh trust me. The reason you told me seemed good enough for me."

Harry saw those eyes widen from the corner of his eyes but chose to ignore it. He rested his head on the back of the couch. His eyes shifted to the right and he rolled them afterwards. He was right. Ron would probably let all men in Hogwarts fuck him. His red headed friend was taken from the back – by Blaise Zabini – and was getting his mouth fucked by…Neville Longbottom? Wow. Who thought he'd be the top type. Under Ron was Dean - who was currently sucking off the red head.

Harry heard Draco shift and glanced that way. He smirked. The blonde seems to be getting hard by the show. Harry scooted towards the blonde who flinched and tried to scoot further away. Harry rolled his eyes and sat near the blonde. Draco's glare was trying to pierce through his head but Harry just smiled. "Enjoying the view in front of you? I got to admit it does seem like fun."

Draco shifted but couldn't move out of his spot. He flinched when Harry's arm found its way around his shoulder. He brushed it off. "Don't touch me Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I seem to recall the last orgy where you seemed to want me to touch you. Oh…Oh. Wait, you didn't want just my touch." Harry smiled and leaned in. He whispered into the ear. "You wanted my cock in you."

Draco shivered. The blonde shook his head which moved that fabulous silky hair. "N-No I didn't. Stop making things up Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Denial – it is an awfully bad habit of yours. I can change that. Make you see…how much you want me." Harry bit down on Draco earlobe earning him a beautiful moan. Draco gasped at his own voice. He fisted his hand. "I'm warning you Potter get away from me."

Harry raised and eyebrow and moved slightly away – but not completely. _'Can it be that he doesn't realize his feelings? Or…when he is drunk he lets them show…Merlin so complicated.'_

Harry went back to his spot of the couch to think things through. Harry smiled. He had a plan – but he would have to wait a bit.

Oh yes…this plan was going to work…he hoped.

Harry moved back to the blonde – who sent another glare at him. "Want to have a drinking contest?"

Draco blinked but then smirked. "Sure but don't blame me for the hangover and black cloud that will hang over your head in the morning Potter. You are going down."

Harry smirked. Those who knew Harry better would know that he has the ability not to get drunk – unless he has a very strong drink. He poured their glasses with some fire whiskey he ordered. He handed Draco his cup and lifted up. "To who wins."

"Don't cry when you lose Potter." Draco said and then shot down the first drink.

-- Twenty Minutes and fourteen drinks later –

Harry smirked. The blonde was all over him. Those lips pressed kisses against his neck working its way lower. Harry tugged at the hair and waited for those eyes to meet his own. They did and they were glazed over in pleasure. "You're a horny drunk."

Draco smiled shyly. "No I'm not!" The blonde giggled. "I just want you."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "That isn't what you said earlier."

"I was lying." Draco admitted and pressed a kiss again Harry's chin. "I want you so badly. I love you."

Harry took hold of Draco's hips and thrusted up. The blonde groaned and wriggled his bottom on Harry. "Why would you lie?"

"B-Because it's embarrassing and because you hate me."

Harry gripped Draco's chin and lifted it up. Their eyes searching each others souls. "I don't hate you. I stopped a long time ago really."

Those eyes sparkled for a second and the boy hid his face in Harry's neck.

"Draco exactly when did you start loving me?" Harry asked stroking the back.

Draco backed up a bit and bit his lip. "Last year…"

Harry smiled. "What did you see that made you love me?"

Draco started fiddling with the buttons on Harry's shirt. "I was visiting the muggle world and I saw you smiling and playing with muggle children. I don't know why but you never looked that happy here – even with your friends."

Harry's eyes narrowed but a smile came on his face. "Very observant. What else do you notice about me?"

"Yeah…um…this is kind of a weird conversation to have in an orgy room." Draco looked around and flushed.

Harry chuckled. He had completely forgotten where they are. "True…" Harry thought for a while. Luckily the girl's "slumber" party is in the Hufflepuff common rooms. So Harry could get Draco through there without having the poor gay boy be traumatized. Harry suddenly picked Draco up. He yelped. "H-Harry what are you doing??"

"Taking you into Gryffindor area." Harry started walking but took on last chance to look at his friend. Ron was getting more and more men on him – oh well. He left the Ravenclaw common rooms but of course no one noticed.

-- Harry's dorm room –

Draco sat there on the bed. Harry was standing in front of the boy. "So…What else do you notice about me?"

Draco bit his lip. This is starting to get really weird. "A lot of stuff. You always seem to be distant even though you act like nothings wrong. I'm surprised none of your friends notice that your eyes lost some color – I don't mean literally."

Harry crossed his arms. "So what do you mean?"

"Well…you used to have some light in your eyes. They were always expressing their emotions – so easy to read. After you defeated V-V-The Dark Lord you lost that. It's like you are controlling your emotions. Like they are a secret." Draco looked down at the ground.

Draco didn't want to look up to see Harry's face, afraid.

"Draco, look at me."

The blonde bit his lip and looked up.

"You're not drunk right?"

Harry watched those eyes widen and smiled softly. "I knew it."

Draco hid his face in his hands. So embarrassing! '_He hates me! He's going to never let this go right?'_

Two hands gripped around his wrists and pulled them away from his face.

"No need to hide. I'm glad you aren't drunk. Were you pretending last time too?"

Draco shook his head. "No- I really did get drunk that last time."

Harry laughed. He stopped and looked Draco in the eyes. "Well at least you won't forget this time."

"This…time…?"

Harry pressed his lips against Draco. Draco melted and let himself fall back onto the bed. Harry's hand traveled up his shirt. Draco gasped and pushed him away. "H-Hey stop."

"Why?" Harry asked. Draco swallowed – those eyes had lust in them. That and something else, the word was on the tip of his tongue but he was scared he was wrong.

"I-I don't know if you just want sex or I-I-"

Harry chuckled. "You want to know something?"

Draco blinked but nodded. "I love Fire Whiskey – it has done me a huge favor! Guess what it is?"

Draco just thought Harry was a bipolar – he probably is too. "Um…because it gets you drunk?"

Harry shook his head. "Because if you hadn't drank it last time I wouldn't have found out! I wouldn't tell you this either."

"Tell me what?" Draco looked up at the emerald eyes he loved so much. Harry meet the silver and smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the forehead to the temple which went to the ear. "I love you Draco, always have." Draco got to see all the love in the world in those eyes. It was for him.

Draco melted. Such a sweet whisper…such a happy feeling, such a beautiful emotion in those eyes - it's amazing. "Draco? Why are you crying?"

Harry used a finger to wiped away a tear. "I'm happy…I'm so happy!" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "I love you too Harry!"

Harry smiled. "Be my boyfriend?"

Draco laughed softly. "Hell I'd be yours forever."

"So…you love fire whiskey now?"

"Just as much as you do. You love me more right Harry?"

"Always."

That night there was no sex. You don't need sex to express your love. The emotion was all in the eyes and sweet tender kisses. That's all you could ever want.

--

_**Sorry for late updates pplz. I've been busy. That and I'm having major writing blockage here. Anyways I got some ideas now and started working a little harder. I had to go back and delete a lot of content in some other story drafts too! – cries – that took forever but some are almost done! **_


End file.
